A Step in the Right Erection
by synthesisergangrape
Summary: Monster Kid/Frisk, feet love and cute things because there isn't enough Monster Kid in our bleak world. Trigger warning: gay faggy things happening between 2 teens it is very homo but not in the butt


Rising from yet another night of troubled sleep the troubled teen battled his hormones as well as the cold sweat that trickled down his average frame, slight chub forming at the sides of his tummy "Again..." he said to himself lowly, looking around the dark bedroom he noticed his brother was already up and could even smell the comforting scent of cinnamon cut through his panicked state. "Oh maaaaan...do I just fix this now or..." he always pondered this, every single morning for the past few weeks his body started acting out in weird ways, and it all started with just one person, one kid who, to be fair, wasn't as much of a Kid any more as he was a teen himself, but either way: Frisk's groin had always stirred when he awoke because even his dreams were plagued by thoughts of such a person, a certain Monster boy who always had such a toothy, affectionate grin: his smile was one that made Frisk feel weird things, one that made his little heart flutter in his chest, his very soul responded even...And with this, it would later fill his mind with...again, 'thoughts' filthy thoughts, very dirty ones...

It actually got to a point where one day, while doing homework with him, he sneaked into the Monster's pantry and took some dirty socks and every time he pleasured himself, he would hold up his sweaty, dirty sock and lewdly take in huge whiffs, the sensation filling him with an odd, almost alien sort of peace, the very smell of his crush got him going hard, sometimes he would gently stroke his member, at other times he would wrap the fabric around his cock and rock it up and down, the soft strands getting caught in his foreskin sometimes, but he didn't care, especially when he would quietly call out the Monster Teen's name, his soft hands shook just thinking of the boy huddled up against him in a mock hug: his impressive animal like boner poking Frisk's hungry entrance, the scent of his tight, sweaty form after an intense kissing session licking his squishy face and neck, coveting his slender, well-toned body in gentle kisses, smooching his sensitive nipples and tummy right down to his wonderful...

"Oh my god..." Frisk felt a huge pressure in his undergarments and shook like crazy, barely holding in a scream "Mmf~ f-fuck..." he shook and tried to hold himself up, deciding that he had enough time to think of his crush: he got up and stripped from his PJ's, carefully slipping his pants under his shirt to avoid suspicion. Despite the new day, it was still rather dark outside, save for the snowman staring cheerfully at him, a smile comprised of burnt home-made gingerbread men "oh Asriel...what would you think of me if you knew I fell in love with another monster...let alone a boy..."  
These feelings were soon dashed when he heard Toriel call his name: it may have been a Sunday, but she always liked to follow a certain sleep schedule, if only she had not imposed it on the others living there, but it was a necessary evil...especially for today. 'Today is the day I tell him' Frisk though: the amount of scenarios that played in his mind was uncountable, some that played into his fantasies, others that would crush him, and ones where he would be brushed off due to his hormones, any but the ideal outcome was hurtful but understandable, I mean think about it: you spend some time with another boy, only as friends...then several years later you meet again and that one dude you knew years back has fallen head over heels from said reunion, some dude who you only saw as a friend and nothing else...

Every second started to hurt more and more, he wanted to break down and cry, he wanted to slam his fists into the walls, but kept calm and determined, this was the day he was going to get a straight answer...

After finishing up breakfast he said his goodbyes and strolled over to Monster Kid's place, all sense of doubt and worry faded when he realized this could just be another average day, playing video-games and watching TV while snacking on junk and soda, and as the day goes on he will simply plan an effective way to tell him how he feels, no biggie right? Yeah totally! He has to think of the right way to lead into such a conversation and then slowly reveal that he has feelings for him, peace of pie! Or so he thought...  
He approached the front door and racked on it a few times, Monster Kid had been living alone for a while ever since his parents went on a business trip and adapted quite well to doing everything on his own, but answering the door was still a challenge. After a minute he struggled with the doorknob and opened the front door, to Frisk's surprise he was wearing just a vest and small undies, he leaned on the door frame to look cool, it was, quite frankly, adorable "H-hey dude! I'm taking it easy for today so I thought I'd just keep my PJ's on if that's fine with you" for a brief moment Frisk stood there quietly, taking in Monster Kid's shivering frame, his feet curling & flexing to the change in temperature "S...sure man, I don't mind, besides it's not like anyone else will be around!" again he smiled back, with an even bigger grin this time "Yeah! I love it when it's just the two of us together, man! ...I-I mean, I consider you a greater friend than others because you know how to have fun more..."  
'Fucking hell' thought Frisk 'it was just going to be yet another day between us. nothing big and I would let it slip in passing...' they awkwardly stood there for a few moments, staring deeply into each other, almost judging the other's feelings towards them "Uh, anyway!" Monster Kid spoke up "I just appreciate your company more cause you tend to visit more often than others do! So I just wanted to say that,,,you can visit any time for anything. Now can you please get in here? My butt's starting to freeze..." Frisk just gave a nod and walked in...

For the next few hours they watched old TV shows and played a game of Undyne May Cry: Crying of the Undyne before giving up over how difficult it was, only during the evening did Frisk plan out those words that would confess his feelings for his long time friend...but came up with nothing. Instead of feeling down, he planned to extend this time by having a sleepover "Oh, right, that is something we haven't done yet!" Monster Kid excitedly brought over his phone and after making a short call to Toriel they planned a night of movies & games. After picking out a movie they huddled together on a couch and rested, various junk foods on the coffee table in front "Hey Frisk, have you had your eyes on any girls yet?" the question was almost too sudden "...I...no" for a moment he contemplated but decided on a blunt answer "Oh okay! Welllllll...um, you know I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't genuinely curious and I would not mind going first but...are you into any...boys?" for almost a minute Frisk shifted around, not knowing what to say "Haha! That was weird, huh? Well...I don't want you to hate me or think of e in any other way, but I do! I have my eyes set on a really cool guy! He is nice and is always nice to me, he never picks on me for having no arms or looks at me weird a-a-and..." his words started to become more spaced, his speech slowly crumbling into nervousness.

"Frisk...what I'm saying is, I really appreciate having you around. You always make me smile and feel good about myself, it's been very lonely here on my own and whenever you aren't around it makes things worse for me." he shifted closer, being careful as to not fall over "So...would you hate me if I confessed that the guy I like is-" Frisk pulled him into a deep, careful kiss, his squishy cheeks contorting slightly with Frisk's upon impact. "Mm...heh, I guess I had no reason to fear you then..." the plucky boy moved his head back slightly and chuckled "I'm really happy you like me to...but..." before he could utter another word, Frisk was already slipping his whiteys down "Sorry...but I've had my eyes on you for far too long...I need to do this" the Monster teen could only sigh happily as Frisk stared at his unique genitalia "Hey...if you're gonna...you know, do THAT...could you perhaps get it out?" Frisk just stared dumbfounded at the wet slit "Dude! You just slip your fingers in and pull the folds apart, like this" almost by instinct, Monster Kid raised his feet and slipped two of his talons on each foot to pull the first scaled part of his slit and then the soft, mucus like skin underneath, giving room for his beast cock to slide out flaccid. "I have never seen...anything like this before" the Monster just giggled "You've played with yours before right? Just do what you do...grab it!" he took the slimy, pulsating member in his hands and shakily stroked 'I did it, I touched him' so many thoughts were going through Frisk's mind right now, but he had to focus on making his love feel good.

He curiously stroked it with one hand and fingered the underside of his slit with the other, sometimes tasting the contents of his sheath; it had a slight spice to it and with every taste it only got stronger and for a while, he thought it served as an inbuilt aphrodisiac almost because with each taste stirred his guts and groin more "Ah, god..." he couldn't help but lower the hand used to stroke Monster Kid's member to his own "Hey...if you want I can take my turn playing with your...thing..."  
He crept down to Frisk's pants and pulled them off with his mouth before burying his face on the front of his undies "Mmm...oh you smelt as good as I imagined..." he slipped his tongue through the top of his undies and licked the semi-hard tip slightly, lapping up some pre from his overhang. Without warning Monster Kid tore his undies off with the sharp nail like talons on his feet and began assaulting his boyhood with his soft, almost squishy feet, carefully stroking the sides and teasing his tip with one of his talon, circling it "I knew you would like this" he confidently said, pushing another talon into his foreskin and pulling it down, exposing his dirty dry head, there was a noticeable bit of built up smegma around the bottom "Oh, dude...this is even better than I imagined!" he held the foreskin in place with his claws and gently massaged the head with his soft toes, slowly lowering his soles onto the bottom with each stroke.  
He curls his soft feet around his head and begins to jerk it, the smegma flaking on to his toes with each stroke with every little shift and bump feeling like thousands of rows of velvet running across his groin "God Frisk...you really are pent up" he begins to increase his pace with each moan Frisk made, his cooing driving him on to stroke faster and harder. Eventually Frisk could not take it any more and ejaculated all over his feet, his soft toes being soaked in his cum "Heh...that was pretty nice, now lick it off!" he held his feet up to Frisk and wiggled them with a huge grin. Without hesitation he began licking and sniffing his feet, savouring the taste of his lovers musky, sweaty feet along with his own cum & cheese, every lick and suckle got more intense as his flaccid member started to rise again "Hold on..." Monster Kid shuffled his feet away and spread eagle "Now you do me...with your own feet!" the still horny boy nodded and took his socks off, placing his own puffy feet on the Monster's slimy dick, slicking his own smaller toes by simply brushing against it.

"Oh man...your feet are sooo much more softer than mine..." he lolled his tongue out, the humans' feet tickling his fleshy exposed length was like a totally new feeling, he held his still dirty feet up to the human "Keep licking me" he said lowly "Please" with that he wrapped his hands around the Monster's soft soles and tenderly kissed them for extended periods, licking between his soft toes and sometimes pressing his soles against his cheeks and jaw, worshipping them while slipping Monster Kid's cock between his own toes and batting the tip with his soles.  
After a few blissful minutes: the Monster shot a very thick and stringy load on Frisk's soles & heels, the feeling of his warm cum almost tickling him "Now you lick mine" Frisks aid teasingly, the Monster boy giggled and did just that, the human feet were not too sweaty but soft enough to appreciate on it's own, after cleaning up Frisk crawled over and cuddled Monster Kid, kissing him on the lips and slipping his tank top off "You know, it's actually getting a little late: maybe we should get some sleep" Frisk was annoyed slightly by this but agreed "I guess we can sleep together from now on, but Frisk...I don't want this to just be a thing between us, I want to spend more time with you and...I'm usually here all alone" he hushed the worried naked boy with a kiss "It's all right, maybe you could stay at our place, at least until your parents are back" Monster Kid wrapped his legs around his own "Thank you...I, uh, I love you..." Frisk took his own clothes off and they slept in the nude, feeling each others warmth. 


End file.
